La peor caida
by Imagination lady
Summary: Hiyori no sabe que tan bajo puede caer cuando pierde contra Shinji, luego de que el no se despidiera al recobrar su puesto de capitan...Capitulo 5 Editado!
1. Chapter 1

Hola. Este es el primer fanfiction que escribo y además, sobre Shinji y Hiyori, Vizards de Bleach.

Por favor dejen opiniones y consejos, criticas y quejas.

Agradezco a mi hermana –que me propuso la idea de ponerme en la piel de la Vizard más letal-que me aconseja y me apoya en cada una de estas locas ideas. ¡Ah! No tengo idea de lo que significa SPOILER o demás términos que, a medida que me vaya adaptando a , los iré agregando a mi diccionario.

Espero que este fic sea del agrado de cada uno de los lectores ya que trate de que Hiyori tuviera su "Original Character", o sea ojala no sea OOC…

Disclaimer: Por supuesto, Bleach no me pertenece. Su dueño es Kubo Tite, el gran creador de estos personajes aunque no les de mucha importancia.

**La peor caída**

Tema: Hiyori se reencuentra con Shinji, luego de que él no se despidiera al recobrar su puesto de capitán- y suceden cosas inesperadas para ella.

**1: Aguafiestas**

Muchas cosas han cambiado. Desde que Ichigo pudo vencer a Aizen, el almacén se ve más luminoso y limpio, pero con la ausencia de Kensei, Rose y Shinji quienes afortunadamente recuperaron sus respectivos lugares de mando.

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Mashiro, quien no quiso decir su edad y opto por invitar a los capitanes Vizards y sus tenientes a su horrorosa fiesta. Lo que significa que tendré que esconderme en alguna habitación. No quiero estar presente junto a simples shinigamis.

-¡Por favor, Hiyori!-insistía Mashiro-No es para tanto, los tenientes vienen solo para aumentar líos…Además, oí que el teniente de Kensei es muy atractivo-comentó con voz misteriosa y soltó una risa-¿Quién sabe?

-¡Déjame en paz, Kuna!-pedí casi ofendida.

-Por favor…Hace 3 años que no los vemos-recordó penosa, enfatizando la cantidad-Deben de extrañarte…

La mire, como siempre miro a cualquiera cuando ya he dicho que no. La mocosa solo puso cara de perro triste.

-No insistas, Mashiro-interrumpió Lisa-Si no quiere estar aquí, es mejor o ¿quieres que pelee con Shinji cuando lo vea? ¿Cómo nos miraran los demás tenientes?

-No será una fiesta sino una guerra, niña-asumió Love, y agrego, sugiriéndome:-además si quieres, puedes irte con Hachi. Ya trabaja en su local de comida.

-No necesitas echarme, estúpido-

-¡Mocosa!-chilló, dándome un golpe en la cabeza.

_M_e queje para mis adentros, sabiendo que no podría devolvérselo.

Kuna pareció pensarlo mejor y asintió con la cabeza al consejo de Love, evitando una gran queja y berrinche.

Era cierto. ¿Cuál sería mi reacción al ver a aquel idiota? La última vez que lo vi...estaba desangrándome…La última vez que hable con él fue por teléfono para recriminarle el porqué de su regreso a La Sociedad de Almas y no el mío…Pero seguramente lo recibiría con un golpe.

Así que decidí esconderme y fingir que salí, en el cuarto que Love construyo para mí cuando tenía que curarme de esa maldita gran herida. La fiesta es de Kuna así que tratare de no arruinarla.

Las paredes blancas, mi armario con mis equipos deportivos, la pequeña mesita de luz. Es extraño que no estuviera maldiciendo todo pero me encontraba tranquila, extrañamente tranquila.

Me mire al espejo y tenía mi ceño fruncido, que todavía parecía una porción infaltable de mi rostro. Mis ojos marrones, mi pelo áureo nuevamente largo y dividido en dos coletas altas a ambos lados de mi cabeza, mis mejillas claras , mis pómulos con esas tres pequeñas pecas, mi colmillo izquierdo; Características únicas y propias que me permitían ser yo misma y así seria por el resto de mi vida, nada cambiaria.

Exhale. En parte, echaba de menos a mis compañeros. Había pasado con ellos los últimos 115 años y fueron, cada uno a su forma, un gran soporte ante la Hollowficacion. Incluso el estúpido de Shinji.

También lo fue la llegada de Ichigo a nuestras vidas. Nunca pude admitirlo. Pero luego de tanto tiempo, había llegado la hora de madurar y aceptar una realidad imposible de contradecir. Además, Ichigo se volvía cada vez más fuerte y se acerca cada vez más al control de un vizard y quizás aun más, aunque él no quiera aceptarlo.

Kisuke lo traerá a esta ridícula función.

Alguien tocó mi puerta, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Quién?-

-¡Hiyori!-llamaba el futuro Vizard.

Abrí la puerta y rápidamente dirigí mi sandalia a la cara de Ichigo; Pero un bastón detuvo el golpe.

-¡Kisuke!-reclame-¿Qué haces?

-Un golpe en la cara no es un saludo cortes, Hiyori-san - dijo el hombre bajo el ridículo sombrero.

Hice un mohín. No me interesaba.

-¿Vas a bajar?-inquirió Ichigo, curioso

Solo lo mire.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¡Ya entendí! ¡Me voy!-

Observe a Kisuke. El sombrero no encajaba con su ropa ni con el león colgando de un bolsillo.

Lo volví a pensar: ¿un león?

-¿Qué es eso?-señale al peluche

-¡Ah!-exclamo-es Kon, un gigai que pensé que a Mashiro le gustaría.

Afirmé con la cabeza.

-¿Esta es tu amiga Lisa?-soltó palabras el león.

-No, ella es Sarugaki Hiyori-

-¿El demonio del que siempre hablas?-

Kisuke se rio para romper la tensión.

-¡No es un demonio, Kon!-reprochó, con gesto de molestia.

-Los demonios no tienen pechos…-el león levanto un dedo para indicar superioridad…-¡Y ella no tiene!-

-¡¿Ah?!-chille y se dilataron algunas venas de mi frente-¡Endemoniado peluche!

Tome al león del bolsillo de Kisuke, y lo estrangule un poco con una mano.

-¡Suéltame, demonio!-decía entre titubeos.

Estoy segura de que había regresado esa sonrisa mía, maliciosa y maligna a mi boca, y eso me llevó a arrancarle el brazo al peluche.

Gimoteó un poco y se liberó, para salir a correr.

Kisuke me observó, resignado.

-¡Perra maldita!-

-¡Sigue corriendo!-sugerí,

-Hiyori-dijo con voz tranquila-¿Esperaras a Shinji?

-¿¡QUE?!- chillé-¿Por qué crees eso?

-Ha pasado tiempo…debe extrañarte-

Negué tal afirmación.

-Te conozco, Hiyori- afirmo seria y cautelosamente -Se porqué estas mas enojada de lo normal-

-No seas idiota, Kisuke- pedí con mi tono de rugido-Ellos me abandonaron aquí ¿Por qué querría verlos?

Kisuke, rápidamente, me abrazo con gentileza.

-¡Aun sigues siendo mi niña, Hiyori-san!-susurro, dándome ligeras palmadas en la espalda-No me importa cuán terca seas.

Me tomo por los hombros y me obligo a verle a los ojos, con la finalidad de mostrarme cuanta alegría que le daba verme con una gran sonrisa. Una como las de antes.

-…Estúpido…-musite.

Cerré la puerta con fuerza y me senté en el piso. Kisuke siempre me hizo sonrojarme. Siempre supo como ablandarme y como llegar al fondo de mi.

Nunca me costó saber que Kisuke me apreciaba mucho…

Recostada, empecé a oír la música que provenía desde abajo. Los invitados quizás ya estaban abajo.

_No me interesa. No me interesa…._Me repetí a mí misma.

Sigilosa, empecé a reabrir la puerta y me arrastre por el suelo, lentamente hacia el piso que me servía de balcón.

_¿Kensei estará? ¿Rose?... ¿Shinji?_ Me pregunté.

Kisuke también sabía…que tendría curiosidad.

Resumen próximo capítulo: _Comenzó a beber sake, su bebida preferida y, patéticamente, tomo por la cintura a una joven, más bien una niña, quien respondió al abrazo ruborizada mientras él le ofrecía la bebida y le sonreía con esa típica sonrisa suya._


	2. Chapter 2

Siento la demora…

**2: Reunión **

Asome mi cabeza por el borde del desastroso piso sin terminar y allí abajo, estaban todos y cada uno de ellos, incluyéndolo a él.

Observe a Kensei, con Mashiro colgada de él, mientras este le exigía que lo soltara. Un idiota cerca de ellos se burlaba de la situación lo más sutilmente posible. ¡Imbécil! Él no sabía cuánto la mocosa extrañaba su capitán.

Por allí pasaba Rose, y la cumpleañera se aferró rápidamente a él. Aquel hombre, afeminado pero de cierta manera elegante, le resulto muy gratificante el saludo. Lo pude ver en su rostro. Estaba también Kisuke finalmente abrazado a Yoruichi, con nuevo corte de cabello. Recuerdo su tonta risa cuando me agradeció el haberle dado una patada dándole valentía para hablarle a la morena sobre algo más.

Estaba Ichigo tomado de la mano de Rukia, la fanática de conejos, junto a la estúpida princesa, el tigre y el Quincy.

E incluso estaba el enano de Hitsugaya Toshiro con su traje de capitán, acompañando y guiando a un grupo de mujeres que se veían bastante entusiastas, que lo empujaban y se olvidaban de su ridícula estatura, y se encargaban de pisarlo.

Y Shinji. Otra vez se veía como un idiota. Se había recortado el flequillo ridículamente hacia uno de los lados pero conservaba el largo del cabello. Llevaba el haori con manga tres/cuartos de su respectiva división y una corbata del mismo color.

¡Estúpido! Tenía una mejor apariencia antes de regresar a su puesto de capitán. _Empiezo a creer que el rango lo afemina._

Comenzó a beber sake, su bebida preferida y, patéticamente, tomo por la cintura a una joven, más bien una niña, quien respondió al abrazo ruborizada mientras él le ofrecía la bebida y le sonreía con esa típica sonrisa suya.

La tonta no acepto el vaso y Shinji le regalo un beso en la frente. _¿¡Qué?!_

Al rescate, acudió una mujer de exageradas curvas y largo cabello castaño fuerte, quien le amenazo, gritando algo que no pude oír. Él se defendió y la mujer se alejó llevándose a esa niña.

Instantáneamente, Shinji se acercó a Mashiro. La abrazó, la cumpleañera le respondió muy contenta a lo que él le dio un paquete minúsculo y le dijo algo a la mocosa que, al instante, se manifestó con rostro desanimado.

Shinji se mostró algo apenado, aun así inmediatamente sonrió para no preocupar a su antigua compañera, que rápidamente expreso su alegría dando un par de saltos a su alrededor.

Pero luego volvió hacia la otra niña, cuando la mujer se había descuidado. Esa niña que revelaba una sonrisa tímida ante él, de apariencia angelical y pura._ ¡Ingenua! Cuando le des mucha confianza a Shinji, te traicionará. No sabes que peligroso es él._

Quizás Shinji estaba interesado en ella. A él le gustan las descerebradas con rostros de ángeles, como lo es Orihime.

La niña lo miro atentamente mientras él hablaba. Luego bajó la mirada y Shinji, con una de sus manos, levanto el mentón de la joven. Ambos se miraron y se dedicaron sonrisas como dos imbéciles.

Ella volvió a decirle algo más y el estúpido mostro en su rostro una extraña seguridad.

Volví a ver a Mashiro, haciendo nuevas amigas, adaptándose fácilmente al grupo de shinigamis que se le acercaba para darle regalos y peluches.

Rose, tan elegante, le impedía a la niña abrir los paquetes, y esta empezó a hacer berrinches en el piso, ante la sorpresa del nuevo grupo y la indignación de su, por siempre, capitán.

Pero, cuando Ichigo llamó mi atención, percibí que el tarado estaba señalándome, burlándose, y acusando mi curiosidad junto a Kisuke, que me miraba sonriente e insistía para bajar a la reunión.

No me di cuenta. Me ardía la cara de la vergüenza. Y solo los mire, negándome.

_¡AAAAAAAAAH! ¡Me aseguraría de encontrar el castigo perfecto para ese idiota de Ichigo! ¡Qué furia!_

Me di vuelta. Tenía que regresar a la habitación.

Tenía que irme y salir por la ventana hacia un lugar seguro. _Si Kisuke me atrapaba…_

¡Ni siquiera sabía porque había salido de allí, maldita sea!

En mi habitación, empecé a preparar algunas cosas para salir. Quizás una bebida por si la sed se presentaba, okonomiyaki y un par de shiitake que en la tarde Love había preparado con mucho esmero para la reunión, que no quiso darme y tuve que robarle.

Buscaría a Hachi, quien tampoco no veo hace un pequeño periodo de tiempo y se encontró muy ocupado para venir al encuentro con la sociedad de idiotas.

Kisuke me había visto. ¡Imbécil!

¡No dudaría en avisarle a los tres Vizards capitanes que yo estaba ausente!

…Pero él me conoce…Sabe que si no quiero algo, no lo hago.

¡Shinji! ¡Maldito idiota! ¡Ya había encontrado un alma compatible con su perversidad!

_¡Genial! ¡Si estaba con esa mocosa, no percibiría mi ausencia!_

-¡Hiyori-san!-reprochó Hachigen, con extraña voz-¡Lo que daría por poder verlos!

-¡Ya se, Hachi!-refute-¡Pero ellos no pelean por nosotros para que volvamos a la sociedad de almas!

-¡De todas maneras, usted no querría volver!

…_ah…_

-¡Ya lo sé!-refute -¡Pero de todas formas, no lo hacen!

El local estaba casi lleno. Hachi estaba feliz de que su negocio tuviera éxito. Parecía muy contento al ver toda esa gente que comía lo que él hacía prácticamente solo.

-¿Ese es su sueño, Hiyori-san?-interrumpió

-¿Qué?

-¿Regresar a la Sociedad de Almas?

-Ya renuncie a eso, Hachi… además, estas al tanto de que lo único que quiero es llegar pura a un matrimonio-desvié, con aires de grandeza.

No me di cuenta, pero las comisuras de mis labios se estrecharon en lo que Hachi pareció notar como una sonrisa.

-¡Me alegra que ya no tenga una sonrisa malévola y fría, Hiyori-san!-confeso-¡Esa sonrisa es más acorde a su buen rostro!

Hice un mohín de desaprobación.

-Olvidare que dijiste eso-amenace-si me dejas tomar algo de aquella góndola.

Hachi rompió en una carcajada.

-¡Adelante!-insistió.

Mientras buscaba algo para comer, Hachi acusaba:-Usted está algo cambiada.

-No te inquietes por mí, gordinflón…- expresé, con un poco de dificultad al hablar con la boca llena-sino, por tu local.

Con las manos rebalsándome de porquerías, Kisuke y Yoruichi entraron y me vieron, sorprendidos.

Solo él rompió a reír para romper el silencio.

-No deberías comer así- sugería el gato, con tono mordaz-o serás una enana gigantesca-

Gruñí.

-Kisuke-llame-dile que no se meta.

El estúpido la miro con ese objetivo pero, rápidamente, ella lo regañó solo con mirarlo.

Podría decir que Kisuke casi corre despavorido, pero no lo hizo. Sólo se rio una vez más.

-Te seguimos para insistirte que vayas al cumpleaños de Mashiro, Hiyori-reanudo, ella, la conversación.

-No quiero- refunfuñe-¡No quiero y no me vas a obligar!

L a morena suspiro.

-¡No! ¡No lo hare! Pero trataremos de convencerte-hablo la morena, con voz seria.

Exhale…

-Mejor no lo intente, Yoruichi-san-sugirió, burlón, Hachi.

-¡Hey Hachi!-exclamé, quejándome-¡Andas muy gracioso hoy! ¿No es así?

-No, Hiyori-san.-respondió con su voz normal.

_Domado_. Solo faltaba Kisuke y su ridícula compañera.

-¿Por qué no quieres estar en la fiesta?-inquirió, curioso, el todavía vagabundo.

-No quiero ir-dije, cortante.

-¡Vamos! ¡La pasaras bien!-volvió a insistir.

_Limite alcanzado._

-¡Te dije que no quiero, estúpido Kisuke!-Rugí, ya muy irritada.

Desafortunadamente, hubiese querido que aquel idiota me gritara de una vez, furioso, con el objetivo de ponerme en mi lugar-obviamente, sin lograrlo-y me insultara. Pero Kisuke no es así. Es una de las personas de las que si les gritas… solo lastimas algo en ellos.

-¡Ya basta, Hiyori!-intervino Yoruichi-¡No te comportes como una niña!

-¿Qué crees que soy? ¡Me faltó crecer, idiota!

-¿y Kisuke acaso es culpable?

-¡Sí!-afirme

No sé cómo. Pero, con solo ver la mirada de Kisuke un segundo, me basto para notar que había abierto la boca para decir una estupidez.

-No quise decir eso, Kisuke…- murmure, tratando de arreglarlo todo-…fue en parte tu… ¡No es tu culpa! ¿Sí?-él no me miro, solo Yoruichi muy enojada. Volví a gruñir y pataleé para decir-¡No quise decir eso! ¡Kisuke, lo siento!

Levanto la mirada nuevamente. Tenía una expresión de decepción, primero, pero al instante, volvió a brindarme una sonrisa. Una de esas que me irritaban el estómago, pero que me daban un segundo de tranquilidad: Sonriéndome con los ojos y hasta con todos los músculos de su cara.

-Deja de hacer eso, estúpido-exigí. Otra vez se me encendían las mejillas cuando, de pronto, rompió en una carcajada.

-¡Te engañe!-confeso el ex-capitán

-¡Te matare!-

La morena se quejó y se resignó. Mi relación con Kisuke es así. Ella no puede cambiarlo, así que conduje mi puño al medio de su pecho. Le siguió mi sandalia a una de sus mejillas para tirarlo al piso.

El solo se reía y Hachi nos observaba muy sorprendido.

-¡Dejen de jugar!-pedía

Kisuke volvió a sonreírme-un poco desordenado por los golpes-y me quede quieta, cuando me abrazó más fuerte que el anterior.

-¡Quiero que vayas a la fiesta!-repitió.

-¡Otra vez!-me queje tratando de liberarme-¡Ya te dije que no quiero!

-No me hagas ponerme triste, Hiyori-san...-desafió, apretándome con más fuerza-No quieres verme así… ¿Por qué no quieres ir? ¿Por culpa de Hirako-san?

-¿Qué relación tiene el con todo esto?-

El dejo de hacer presión un instante.

-¿Sabes?-sugirió-Él de veras que quería despedirse…

Gruñí. El maldito no me soltaba.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Iré! ¡Pero dame una hora!-mentí

-¿D-De verdad?-titubeó.

-Si- volví a mentir.

Kisuke me soltó.

-¿Para qué una hora?

-Pensar-

-No la pierda de vista, Urahara- aconsejo Hachi.

-¡Cállate, gordinflón!-amenace-O te devoraré el local-

Kisuke asintió con la cabeza, como si entendiera todo. Como si lo supiera todo.

-No te preocupes, iré a la fiesta-dije mientras me encaminaba hacia la salida.

-¡Que no se vaya!-ordeno Yoruichi.

Salí corriendo, y entre shunpos, no creo que ese gato me atrape.

Urahara Kisuke. ¡Maldito!...Aun así, él no tenía absolutamente la culpa de nada.

Resumen próximo capítulo: _Me prepare para golpearlo, pero rápidamente, me empujo contra una pared, agarrándome las muñecas._

_¡Muy cerca! ¡Muy cerca! , pensaba._

_-No deberías atacarme así, Hiyori-sugirió con, ese entonces, una voz nueva y suave._


	3. Chapter 3

**3- Reminiscencia**

*Adv: Spoiler de anime… Este es un capitulo de relleno… (Juaaajajaja-risa malvada-)

¿Quién me recomienda un link para leer el manga?

Muchas gracias x los reviews y no olviden dejar mas!

Muuuuaaaaa!

Una noche. Así tan tibia como esta, tranquila.

Hace ya más de 110 años, que llevo este peso sobre mis hombros. Este poder, esta fuerza.

*Los incidentes en el Rukongai eran comunes, pero no este.

Kisuke estaba seguro de que podría tomar cualquier clase de muestra y llevársela a él. Estaba seguro que yo era la única en quien podía confiar.

Estúpido. Su confianza me llevo a eso.

Todos estuvimos al borde de la locura y solo veíamos una oscuridad fría y absoluta, mientras un parásito muy parecido a los que siempre tuvimos que enfrentar, peleaba por el control.

El dolor…la disputa por un cuerpo que producía que el mismo, se retorciera y nos hundía en nuestras propias sombras, obligándonos a la redición total.

La ultima en quedar derrotada, mientras Shinji se quedaba a pelear contra el traidor.

Solo con recordar su nombre, su objetivo…me enfurece, me hace cerrar los puños para contener esa ira que me subía por el cuello y llegaba hasta mis ojos.

Me recordé a mi misma que el bastardo ya no existía…en realidad, si…pero por lo menos, la verdad había salido a la luz y el fue obligado a la oscuridad por 20.000 años Pero quedaron secuelas de todo ello. Nosotros somos una, por ejemplo.

*Cuando desperté, apenas, con mucho cansancio, todo lo que conocía por "hogar" había desaparecido junto a mi forma de vida y rango.

Desperté en un lugar asqueroso, con olor a humedad y aire enviciado.

-Supongo que estaremos bien aquí-decía Shinji

-Dile a Hiyori-san que me perdone -pedía Kisuke, con voz rota-y cuídala por mí.

Shinji se quejo.

-Vete, Kisuke-ordeno

-Por favor, Hirako-san-reitero mi capitán.

-¡Vete!-insistió-no te preocupes, hare lo mejor que pueda.

No volví a oír la voz de Kisuke. El cansancio me jugaba en contra, cuando Shinji me levanto del suelo y empezaba a subir unas escaleras.

-Shin…ji-logre titubear su nombre-¿estas… bien?

-¡ah! ¡Por fin despiertas!-exclamo con su tono alegre-te ves bastante repugnante.

Debería haberle dado un golpe, sin embargo, respire un cierto alivio al oírlo tan calmo y tan estúpido como siempre.

Él noto ese agotamiento.

-No te inquietes -aconsejo, en un tono grave-Ya tendrás tiempo de despreciarme cuando te enteres que tan mal están las cosas… ¡Soy un idiota!

¿A qué demonios se refería?

-¿Dónde estamos?-inquirí con un poco de cansancio.

-Un lugar temporal…-respondió con su voz apenada.

* Había pasado mucho tiempo. Habíamos entrenado y ya nos sentíamos, por lo menos yo, absolutamente completos con nuestros poderes.

Shinji, Kensei y Rose se habían desaparecido: Eran casi las 5 de la madrugada y no habían llegado y Mashiro no los había encontrado en el local para jugar. Habían preocupado a los demás e incluso provocaron que ella hiciera desastres en la casa, haciendo berrinches, preocupada y asustada.

-¡Ya cállate, Kuna!- exigí, harta de sus gritos.

-¡No me grites, Hiyoriiiiii!-suplicaba, con esa voz aguda y molesta-¡Quiero saber donde esta Kenseiiiiii!-chillo y el grito se intensificó. Sólo mire a la mocosa con mis ojos amenazadores.

-¡Hiyori, basta!-reprochaba Lisa-Es raro que desaparezcan ¿No crees?

-Creo que deberíamos avisar a alguien-sugirió insulsamente la más estúpida del grupo.

-¿A quién, tonta? ¿Te recuerdo dónde estamos?-

-¡uuuuuaaaaaaah!-, chillo, intensificando la agudeza de la queja, y se tiro al piso, para agravarlo.- ¡Yo solo quiero ayudar y tú me gritas!

-¡Mocosa!-se dirigió a mí, Love-¿No ves que agravas todo?

-¡Tú no me hables así, afeminado!

-¿¡Cómo me llamaste, enana?!-Grito.

Ya estaba saturada ¡y encima Hachi tampoco sugería nada!

Para la suerte de todos, y el alivio de Kuna, la puerta comenzó a deslizarse en señal de apertura.

-¡Tontos!-decía Rose-¿Cómo pudieron llevarme a ese antro?-

Sus ojos violáceos recorrieron con asombro los rostros del grupo que los esperaba y llegaron hasta el mío.

-¿Dónde estaban?-

-ah…-titubeo-ya entran aquellos y les preguntas, bonita ¿sí?-

-ya te he dicho que no me digas así, imbécil.-

-Lo siento-

-No, no lo sientes-contradije.

Kensei entro, al instante que Kuna corrió hacia él, y llevaba sobre uno de sus hombros cargado a un hombre con la cabeza baja, de pelo corto y rubio que, quizás, llegaba hasta sus hombros.

-¡Kensei! ¿Dónde estabas, tonto?-inquiría la mocosa mientras revoloteaba a su alrededor, hasta que percibió al extraño que acarreaba-¿Quién es ese?

-¿No lo ves, debilucha?

-¿Me llamas debilucha por que solo se me deslizo una taza el otro día?-

Mashiro doblo sus piernas a la altura de aquel rostro caído…para pegar un grito.

-¡aaaaah! ¿Qué hiciste con tu cabello, Shinji?-espió al cuerpo muerto.

-¿Shinji?-inquirimos el grupo restante.

-Sí, se emborracho luego de hacerse cortar el cabello-contaba Kensei algo apenado, que luego, se volvió, una voz de gracia:-¡El peluquero casi lo confunde con una señora!-y su tono serio reapareció para ordenarme:-Hiyori ¡Quítame a este tonto de encima!

-¡no quiero!

-¡Lisa!-reclamo, el soporte del ebrio cuerpo de Shinji.

-No- se opuso-perdí mi tiempo preocupándome por ustedes ¡ya debería haber leído 2 tomos de mis revistas! ¡Adiós!

Kensei percibió que, incluso Hachi y Love, ya habían escapado.

-Mashiro ¡Lleva a Shinji a su habitación!

-¡No, tonto Kensei! ¿Recuerdas que soy una debilucha?-la mocosa desapareció en Shunpos

-¡Hiyori!-volvió a llamar.

-¡No quiero, te dije!-rugí.

Kensei, harto, dejo a Shinji en el suelo y se esfumo. _¡Qué gran camarada!_

Me dirigí a aquel tonto. La verdad era que el pelo le quedaba mejor. ¡Ya no parecía una maldita mujer!

Lo patee, con un poco menos de fuerza, para ver si, por lo menos, estaba vivo…

**Se movió…Mala señal.**

-Hiyori- llamo con dificultad-¿Qué tal…mis cambios?

-Horribles-

-No puedo… creer como caí en depresión anoche…- confeso, serio y con los ojos cerrados-¡Nunca debí tomar el compromiso de vigilar a Aizen!

Hilos de fuego me subían por la espalda a recordar el rostro del traidor.

-Ya está, Shinji- trate de decir-Aun así fuiste un idiota.

-¿Eso te enfurece, no es así?-preguntó con voz rota.

-No, estúpido-

-Debería matarme…Yo los arrastre a ustedes ¡Te arrastre a este mundo asqueroso!

Me_ afligí _un poco, solo por así decirlo. Estaba ante el punto débil de Shinji.

-¿Cómo te demuestro que ya no me irrita eso, tonto?-¡Que estúpida! Aun creo que me deje manejar por su aun mas estupidez

-¿Me llevas… a mi cuarto?- pidió con tono meloso.

-¡No!-

-¡Por favor!-

…Duda. Furia. Ceño fruncido…

-De acuerdo- acepte con dificultad-¡Pero si solo prometes no abusar de mi!

-¡Solo tu pensaste eso, estúpida!

Lo cargue sobre mi espalda y sus largos brazos pasaron por delante de mi pecho.

-¡Pesas demasiado, idiota! ¿Cómo es posible si no tienes una mierda de musculo?

Con sus piernas colgando, Shinji se rio y hundió su nariz en mi cuello.

Me empezó a molestar su respiración y el aliento a alcohol, mientras subía las antiguas escaleras de madera.

_¿Y ahora como demonios lo dejo en su cama? ,_ me pregunte maldiciendo.

Así, decidí acercarme al borde de ella, y tirarlo ahí…

_¡NO!_

Error: Él no cayó solo, sino que me arrastro a mí. ¡No se soltó, el imbécil!

-¡Shinji! ¡Mierda! ¡Suéltame, idiota! ¡Dijiste que no te aprovecharías, pervertido!-le recordé, gritando por lo bajo, para que los demás no se alarmaran.

-Nunca dije eso, estúpida-perpetuó. Hundió la nariz en mi pelo, y se rio apenas lo que la resaca le permitía.

La indignación se marco en mi frente. Esa mierda de pelo corto no me soltó.

La borrachera no le permitió liberarme, me canse de forcejear…y me dormí.

*La presencia de demasiados shinigamis en Karakura comenzó a alertarnos, pero solo uno capto la atención de todos y provoco que viajáramos TODOS a esa desagradable ciudad.

-Kurosaki Ichigo-anuncie

-¿Es en serio?-

-Iras por él y lo traerás aquí-ordene- no me importa cómo.

-No quiero.

Mi sandalia impacto tan fuerte contra el que le rompí la nariz.

-De acuerdo- acepto el trabajo-Pero primero, hare algo de lo que convencí a Kensei

-¿Qué hizo Kensei?-pregunte en toda mi curiosidad.

El ex capitán de la novena división paseaba con aros en su oído izquierdo y uno más, al final de su ceja.

-¡Kensei!-exclame-¿Qué te hiciste en el rostro?

El solo me observo un segundo para, luego ignorarme y encoger los hombros.

-¿En donde piensas poner esos aros?-me volví para preguntar a Shinji con demasiada curiosidad-¿Dolerá?

-¡No lo sé! -contesto con voz chillona-¡Por eso lo convencí! ¡Ahora mismo le preguntare!

-¿Dónde te pondrás esos aros?-repetí, resignándome a las necias costumbres humanas.

-Lo decidiré allá…No puedo copiar a Kensei.-dijo muy entusiasmado.

Mis únicos días radiantes: Shinji no pudo hablar por casi una semana. Había decidido ponerse un aro en forma de círculo en la lengua. ¡Imbécil.!

*Una tarde, Ichigo finalmente se había dignado en venir a nosotros. Peleó con Shinji, conmigo, se subió a la Súper Hiyori Walker y nos la tiro por la cabeza…

Pero el problemaen verdad surgió cuando, de la nada, Ichigo me aprisiono cuando yo lo desafié: Me tomo por el cuello con solo una mano, privándome de oxigeno y asusto a todos los demás, obligándolos a desenfundar sus zampakutou.

Si. Me había tomado por sorpresa… ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!.

Pero a él no se lo permitiría nunca más. Aun sigo creyendo que hubiese evitado esa porquería si hubiese sido un poco más paciente…

-¡Hachi, estoy bien te dije!-repetí un poco molesta ya que insistía en curarme, cuando no había nada que curar.

El grandote se retiró un poco más tranquilo.

-¿Cómo estas, Hiyori-san?-inquirió un poco preocupado Ichigo, sentándose en el piso frente a mí.

-Cosas como estas pueden pasar…-reitere con voz seca-Si pasan cerca de las personas que aprecias entonces…

-Por eso vine…Por favor, ¡Enséñame a dominar mi hollow!-

La determinación de este mocoso me estaba molestando.

-Ya te dije, Ichigo…Solo si eres poderoso, sino…-

Él asintió con la cabeza, aceptando la idea.

-Ichigo-interrumpió Shinji con un tono extrañamente grave_más de 100 conociendo cada una de las ridículas expresiones de este tonto…realmente me sorprendió la voz que puso ahí-_ Necesito hablar con Hiyori.

_¿…?_

-ah…si-Aceptó inmediatamente, reincorporándose mientras se dirigía a los demás.

Shinji, rápida y violentamente, me tomo del brazo y me levanto del suelo para, en un instantáneo Shunpo, aparecer en su cuarto…el cual cerró con llave.

-¿Qué demonios te crees que estás haciendo?-interrogue sumamente furiosa, restregándome un poco el brazo que me ardía un poco por el agarre.

Sin decir nada, sin ninguna señal, sin previo aviso el infeliz estampo la palma de su mano contra mi mejilla, dejando un fuerte chasquido que resonó por todas las paredes, desviando mi rostro hacia un lado… ¡El hijo de perra me había golpeado! ¡A mí, una dama! ¡Maldito sea!

-¿¡Qué demonios crees TÚ que estás haciendo?! ¡Casi te mata aquel mocoso!-acusó, gritando, con sus ojos extremadamente enfurecidos.

Me quede con la boca abierta…de la sorpresa…sin mirarlo. ¡Shinji me había golpeado!

-¿Cuántas veces piensas preocuparme…-cerró la boca, pero se corrigió-…preocuparnos?

-¿Qué carajo te pasa, estúpido?-dije fastidiada.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso-sentenció.

Entorné los ojos y arrugué la nariz.

-TÚ no vuelvas a hacer eso-imité y dirigí mi mano hacia uno de mis pies para tomar mi sandalia e inmediatamente, impactarla contra su cara.

Un paso hacia adelante, el impulso perfecto para mi mano derecha y…

Shinji cayó de rodillas quedándose a la altura de mi rostro y tomo mi muñeca en el momento exacto, enterrando los dedos profundamente en ella.

La inexpresión de los músculos de toda su cara…la delicadeza con la que su flequillo no me dejaba ver sus ojos ya que su cabeza mucho más que gacha…

No me di cuenta. Esta mierda me estaba exasperando mucho…muy… demasiado.

-Hiyori…-susurró.

-¿mmm?-

-No vuelvas a arriesgar tu vida-suplicó, esta vez mirándome, con la mirada apenada.

¿Había evitado mi golpe? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es que pudo evitarla tan fácilmente? Me refiero a ¿Siempre había podido evitarlos?...

Eso es lo único en lo que pensaba mi cabeza, aun impactada cuando se inclinó sobre mí y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.

Acercó su rostro a la mejilla que había golpeado y la rozó con la nariz, recorriéndola toda-con mi yo interno aun pensando en cómo devolverle el golpe y con seguramente con una expresión de desconcierto en mi cara-para buscar lentamente la punta de mis labios y detenerse allí.

-¡Shinji!-exclamé, dando un paso hacia atrás, cayendo en el maldito hecho de que estaba más cerca de lo normal.

Inmediatamente se alejó, como si por fin pensara y cayera también en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciéndome…

Solo dirigió otra mirada de reproche, para girarse sobre sí mismo y abrirme la puerta.

-¿Qué tratabas de hacer?-susurre en un tono inaudible.

-Hacerte entrar en razón, tonta.

-No te hagas el estúpido…

-Creí que ya me considerabas "estúpido"…Hiyori, me sorprendes.-

Ese acercamiento…no se lo permitiría… ¡Esto lo hizo para desviar el tema de que me golpeó!

Me encamine hacia el pasillo, sintiendo esa pesada mirada suya sobre mis hombros…Con la clara idea de cómo me la pagaría…

*En fin, el shinigami sustituto se había ganado nuestra atención.

No fue hasta que me ocupe por completo del entrenamiento de Ichigo que Shinji comenzó a comportarse extraño.

-Hiyori-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué tal si descansamos un poco tu y yo?-sugirió con voz discreta-Que Ichigo siga entrenando con Lisa.

-No…-me negué, asumiendo mi sonrisa fría-Ese idiota de Ichigo es mío.

-Aaaaaaaaah…-exclamó-Bien que te gusta Ichigo, estúpida ¿ah?

-¿¡Qué?!-grite.

-Por eso, no quieres dejarlo con Lisa-dedujo-¡Te sientes amenazada!

-¡Empieza a correr, Shinji!-aconseje

El estúpido subió arriba, al almacén y fingió esconderse en el living, compuesto por un sofá viejo y varios bloques a los lados para sentarse.

-¿Dónde estás, Shinji idiota?- fingí no saber su ubicación.

Me prepare para golpearlo, pero rápidamente, me empujo contra una pared, agarrándome las muñecas.

_¡Muy cerca! ¡Muy cerca!_ , pensaba.

-No deberías atacarme así, Hiyori-sugirió con, ese entonces, una voz nueva y suave.

-¿A qué te refieres, idiota?-

Paralizada, con el corazón golpeando la pared de mi pecho.

-No puedo contenerme contigo, tonta ¿No lo ves?-

De pronto, así tan de pronto, comenzó a mirarme la boca.

_¡No!_

Era la primera-tengo que admitirlo-, la primera maldita vez que Shinji me aterraba así.

Si las muñecas estaban aprisionadas y las piernas se habían paralizado, entonces debería usar la cabeza, literalmente.

Flexione una de mis piernas y dirigí mi rodilla a su entrepierna, lo que provoco una queja y retorcida en el suelo.

-¡Vuelves a tocarme y te asesino!- amenacé, furiosa, con mis brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho, con la idea de que funcionaria.

De hecho, funciono: No volvió a hacerlo.

Me pareció raro que Shinji obedeciera- o más bien, que se sintiera amenazado.

*Con la conciencia levemente aferrada a este mundo, Shinji me mantenía en su regazo, brindándome seguridad pero **no** salvando mi vida...

-¿Qué haré? ¿Qué haré? ¿¡Qué haré?!-se preguntaba a sí mismo, desesperadamente, tratando de recuperar la cabeza.

¡Como hubiese deseado ese momento tener la fuerza suficiente para mandarlo de una patada a pelear con el bastardo de Aizen...!

Shinji volvió a observarme…desesperado, abatido, desanimado…Inmediatamente puso los ojos sobre el traidor…enfadado, irritado, disgustado…

Aizen lo desafiaba a pelear con la katana _sólo_ por ser él…

Shinji me dejó lentamente en el suelo, con la misma mirada pero con aun más determinación de ataque…mientras Hachi bajaba hacia mí.

-Hachi…Haz todo por mantenerla viva…hasta que Ichigo llegue-suplicó con voz grave.

Se reincorporó y simplemente me dio la espalda, para un momento después, irse…

-Shin…Shinji-alcance a decir…

Quería que lo mate, que desmembre a ese desgraciado vivo, que le arrebate cada órgano lentamente, que le hiciera sentir dolor hasta el último segundo de vida…

Pero me desvanecí. La oscuridad volvió a caer sobre mis ojos y no hubo forma de evitarla.

Por allí, Shinji desenvainaba a Sakanade, seguramente dispuesto a liberarla.

*Recuerdo muy bien esa tarde, despertando de mis tres días de reposo absoluto y con el estomago pidiendo a gritos algo de comida. Mashiro esperaba pacientemente a mi lado.

-¡Que idiota soy!-grite, en respuesta a todos los acontecimientos que la mocosa me había contado respecto a la batalla por la defensa de Karakura.

-No te preocupes, todo volvió a la normalidad ¡Mashiro está muy feliz!- señaló, con entusiasmo, hablando como una loca, en tercera persona-_Incluso Rose, el tonto Kensei y Shin-Shin volvieron a la sociedad de almas ¿No es genial?_

No sé explicar qué clase de sensación obligo a mi pecho a temblar.

-¿…Q-qué…?-murmure aturdida, ante la mirada atónita de Mashiro que no entendía nada.

Resumen Próximo capítulo_: Entonces una forma muy conocida apareció detrás de él._

_-No deberías salir sin tu katana, bruta-_


	4. Chapter 4

**4- Una Permutación muy original**

Decidí volver a la realidad. Dejar la remembranza: ¡Eso es cosa de estúpidas!

Cuando Kisuke se descuido de mi, vine aquí. Lo único que valoro de Karakura, es este parque: sus árboles, ideales para trepar y esconderse.

Es lo único que valoro de esta ciudad tan aburrida. No hay nada más.

¡Aunque la noche y las estrellas son muy interesantes para mirar hasta dormirse!

Casi no recuerdo como miraba el cielo nocturno en la sociedad de almas, solo Kisuke observándolo todo el tiempo en sus interminables episodios de holgazanería y yo reprochándole para que hiciera algo útil.

Me dio mucha gracia acordarme de eso… Aun así, me dio un poco de remordimiento haberle mentido hoy…Recordé a la capitana Hikifune. Su paciencia…Pero ya no volvería a verla sucedido su ascenso y los incidentes Vizards…Pero aquí, todavía seguía Kisuke, el capitán más molesto y vagabundo de todos, detrás de mi… ¡Otra vez recordando! Me di un golpe en la cabeza para reaccionar.

Pero el rugido de un hollow cercano rompió mi silencio. Era el más gigantesco que había visto pero parecía poco peligroso.

-¡Hey!-le llame en voz alta. Levante mi mano derecha para desenfundar mi katana…pero no agarre más que el aire.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Tan distraída estaba?

El hollow venia hacia mí. No importaba. El pequeñín no podría conmigo. ¡No podría conmigo, maldita sea! Me tomaría un poco más de tiempo, pero lo mataría golpes.

Baje del árbol y me decidí a dirigirme hacia aquel demonio, que volvió a chillar ante mi presencia.

Rugí y corrí hacia adelante…Pero el hollow se deshizo en la oscuridad. Entonces una forma muy conocida apareció detrás de él, obligándome a parar.

-No deberías salir sin tu katana, bruta-

Me saque la sandalia y golpee a Ichigo con toda mi fuerza justo en la mejilla. Y pude tirarlo al piso, sin hacerlo salir expulsado.

-¡Estúpido!-

-¿¡Porque me golpeas, colmilluda!?-inquirió, tratando de calmar el ardor del golpe.

-¡Porque eres un imbécil!-conteste, pisándole una pierna.

-¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!-Esta vez, gritó.

-¡Yo podía contra él!-

-¿sin tu katana? ¡No lo creo!-me desafió ofendido.

Entonces levante un brazo para tomar un impulso y algo me detuvo. Una fuerte y _delicada_ mano.

Gire la cabeza para ver. ¿Es que hoy todos querían evitar mis golpes?

-Shin...-dije entrecortadamente-...ji...-

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Hiyori-anuncio el idiota con voz casi chillona.

Su rostro tranquilo me indicaba que no soltaría mi mano.

-¡Suéltame!-exigí.

-Tenemos que hablar-me ordenó, con voz nueva, a la vez que logre soltarme, y miró a Ichigo:-¡Vete!

-pero...-se opuso el sustituto

-¡vete!-reordenó Shinji

Ichigo se reincorporó. Me observó, como confirmando que todo estaba bien, y se marcho.

Me había quedado de espaldas a este idiota. No quería verle la cara de imbécil. No tenía el valor para recibir el reproche por haber olvidado la katana. No quería ver el rostro de aquel_ gran compañero_ que me había dejado a merced de este mundo de porquería.

-¿Porque no quieres saludar, Hiyori?-pregunto con tono serio.

-No necesitas mi saludo, shinigami-conteste, irritada - aléjate de mí...

Di un par de pasos cuando, con un increíble y nuevo Shunpo, Shinji apareció delante de mí.

-¿"shinigami"? ¿Es el nuevo insulto que tienes para mí? – ironizó, con esa horrible sonrisa.

_Demonios. Quizás este imbécil ya me había superado. Quizás su poder y su reiatsu eran más fuertes y yo seguía en el mismo nivel._

-Si como no...No me interesa- asevere y empecé a caminar hacia el corazón del parque.

Vizard. Shinigami…_Ya no hay razón para que estés aquí_, pensé._ Es más, ¿Porque necesitas mi "hola"? ¿Acaso no sabes que yo no soy tu amiga? definitivamente, eres más estúpido de lo que pensaba… ¿Por qué no te vas con la tonta que te gusta? Es obvio que perdiste la cabeza por ella._

No supe sentir su reiatsu, que seguramente había escondido. No lo percibí. El idiota me había estado siguiendo.

-Déjame Shinji o te golpeare-amenacé, cuando el sonido de un par de ramitas que había pisado, lo delataron. _¡Qué cara-…! _No lo había golpeado y había más, le estaba advirtiendo. Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, él es un Vizard pero camina junto a shinigamis…eso lo vuelve parte de ellos…y nadie puede borrar el rencor alimentado por más de cien años con una simple disculpa...

-¡Anda! Háblame de cómo va el entrenamiento de Ichigo, tonta-exigió, insistente -luego no me digas nada más.

Desafortunadamente, el entrenamiento de aquel tonto de pelo castaño bien fuerte, me importaba demasiado. Si eso era de lo que quería hablar entonces me detendría.

El centro del parque consistía en una familia de ocho arboles formando una pequeña ronda, muy juntos, unidos por la raíces hace mucho tiempo.

Ambos nos sentamos frente a frente sobre los arboles.

-Ichigo está bien-rompí el silencio-no sé que mas quieres saber…

El estúpido volvió a mostrar esa sonrisa que tanto me molestaba. Esa que no muestra nada más que una burla.

-Pero…se vuelve cada vez mas fuerte…-continúe, ignorándolo- Algún día ya no sabré que hacer con él y entonces tendrás que hacerlo tú, idiota.

Suspiró.

-Allá hablan mucho de él, tonta, en especial el comandante general- puntualizo-Solo le interesa que sirva para la pelea. ¡Mantenlo ocupado!

-¿Crees que será fácil, estúpido? -reñí

Exclamo extendiendo un "eh".

-¿Algo complicado para la Vizard Sarugaki Hiyori?-inquirió, desafiante.  
-La verdad, estúpido, no tengo ganas de gastar energía en golpearte.

-La verdad, estúpida, no vine para que me golpearas…-dijo con voz chillona. Ajustó su voz en una próxima seriedad, aclarando su garganta:-Hiyori, de verdad, quería despedirme pero no hubo tiempo.

-¿Ah?-

-No quería dejarte aquí-confeso, acomodándose un poco ese horrible cabello-pero…

-¿Pero qué?-

Suspiró.

-Pero ya no quería verte tendida y casi muerta…

-Estás diciendo estupideces…Dijiste que no había tiempo, tonto.- _¿Cuál era el punto?_

-No tenía tiempo para verte morir y - -confeso con voz seca.

_Yo no quiero escucharte._

-…Ya no hablaremos mas, así que...- evité que terminara sus palabras, sin embargo, Shinji me interrumpió abalanzándose cerca de mí.

Rápidamente me tomo por la cintura y por la nuca, utilizando sus largos brazos para apretarme fuertemente contra él. Recién entonces comprendí que quería acercarme a su cara. _¡No!_

-¡SHINJI! ¡TE MATARE! ¡NO ME HAGAS ESTO!-grite y atine a darle un golpe simple en la cara.

Noté que tenía poca capacidad para oponerme rotundamente a la situación cuando apoye las manos en su pecho. Casi sin que él lo notara, empecé a luchar contra su fuerza.

-Déjame bes…-demandó, sin detenerse.

-¡Noo! ¡Basta! ¡Te odio, Shinji!

Entre el forcejeo, nos caímos al césped. ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Lo tenía sobre mí!

Trate de combatir con las piernas y fue en vano. El ya las había capturado con las suyas evitando cualquier patada. Acuciosamente, coloco mis brazos a ambos lados de mi cabeza y los aprisionó con ímpetu.

Al instante, trate de correr la cara pero el acercaba la suya. ¡Maldición!

No importaba cuanto me opusiera. No tenía la fuerza suficiente. Su potencia se había igualado a su 1.80 m. Sin embargo, yo con mi 1.33m no podía lograr nada contra este estúpido.

Quería tocarme con esa sucia boca y no podía permitirlo.

_Si no puedo usar mis brazos, entonces… ¡otra vez!_ Con toda la fuerza, lancé mi cabeza contra la suya.

Por el impacto, logre liberarme de la prisión y salir gateando, quizás algo aterrada por el hecho. Deplorablemente, no hice tres miserables pasos cuando me tomo por las piernas y me arrastro hacia atrás…y hacia él. ¡Mierda!

-¡Mal…dito pervertido!-alcance a chillar.

¡En el césped, me giró y volvió a apresarme!

Me observo con ojos aun más extraños y afanosos cuando…

-ya no puedo, Hiyori…-finalmente me atrapó.

¡Y carajo! A pesar de la ferocidad de la jaula que me imponía, su boca presionó contra la mía demasiado suave. Tenía la boca exageradamente suave y tibia, a la vez que se quedaba inerte.

Podía ver la copa de los arboles junto a la noche cómplices e incapaces de salvarme de este depravado. Mis ojos no podían cerrarse. Observaban el rostro del maldito baboseándome con un entusiasmo y ambición desconocidos.

Primero, mi cuerpo dejo de oponerse y comencé a tener escalofríos.

Y _¿Qué? _Mis parpados empezaron a desplomarse. _¡Maldita sea! ¡Ojos no se cierren o los arrancare!_

Su boca tenía un poco de sabor a Sake, y quizás un poco del sabor que lo hacía tan…Shinji…Un sabor fresco, inédito y desconocido, imposible de comparar con cualquier otra cosa…

Por eso, mis ojos se habían cerrado…Necesitaban que el gusto se encargara de todo.

Y mi boca comenzó a responder casi sin mi consentimiento, cuando sus labios lograron abrirse paso entre los míos. Comprendí que se movían por si solos, como si supieran que hacer, algo tan instantáneo como un golpe común.

Shinji distinguió mi reacción, y me besó con más ímpetu, aun manteniendo la jaula.

-Hiyori…-susurró lentamente al soltarme.

No abrí los ojos. No quería ver sus reacciones.

¡Mierda! ¡Estaba tan inerte del terror que no podía correr ni escapar!

_Muévete mierda…_

Un rato más quieta…lo que seguramente Shinji tomó como un "Adelante" para seguir con su castigo.

No necesito a Shinji para esto…no se volverá a repetir y no pasara a mayores.

Resumen próximo capítulo_: Con mi seguridad tirada al suelo, mi energía gastada y mi rostro pintado como un payaso, Boing-Boing y Mashiro me tironearon hacia la reunión con el objetivo de presentarme a cualquier teniente disponible…_

De verdad, siento la demora…Es que cuando los problemas familiares se mezclan con los estudios conforman un mix que se encarga de revolver toda tu administración de tiempo…En fin, espero que este capítulo haya sido del nivel de sus expectativas…No quería ponerme melosa en el asunto del beso…La idea es que a Hiyori no le guste mucho, pero que le deja algo consternada…¡UN ABRAZO! Y no olviden dejarme review, que es una de las cosas que hoy me mantienen cuerda… ;-)


	5. Chapter 5

**5- Una Táctica terriblemente inútil **

Honestamente no sé cómo carajo pasó esto...

-Hiyori…-volvió a susurrar.

Note cómo, de a poco, él le iba aflojando al agarre de mis muñecas.

Abrí los ojos y lo vi algo desconcertado.

Pero la única forma en la que quería ver su cara era con algún rastro de sangre en ella, no así.

-¿Q-Qué?-articule, tratando de ser cortante.

-¿Estás bien?-

Definitivamente, yo no tenía idea de cuál era la expresión de mi rostro. Sin embargo supe que mostrar cuando una de las puntas de mis cejas bajaron hacia mis ojos, cuando arrugue la nariz para echar aire ruidosamente, como un toro.

**-¡HA! ¡ESTÁS MUERTO, SHINJI!-**rugí con toda la potencia de mi garganta, cuando encerré bien el puño de mi mano más poderosa para inmediatamente, impactarla contra su nariz…

Y como extrañaba ver eso…el tratando de calmar y parar el sangrado de su nariz.

Me levante y empecé a correr… ¡No iba a quedarme ahí!

Finalmente se me había ocurrido algo para salvarme de este cambio del estúpido Shinji.

Tenía que mezclarme entre más simples shinigamis y eso fue exactamente lo que hice.

Apenas entré, Mashiro se empeño en presentarme a los invitados.

-Hiyori me encanta que estés aquí-exclamo la mocosa-¡Aquel es el teniente de Kensei, Hisagi Shuhei!-Señalo con el dedo índice al ridículo que se reía de ella cuando se colgó del capitán de la novena división-¿No es guapo?-acoto en mis oídos, susurrando.

Tenía buena contextura física como los demás tenientes, a excepción del 69 en una mejilla y tres líneas de cicatrices como si alguien hubiese desgarrado la otra.

El hombre me saludo cordialmente.

-Esta es Matsumoto Rangiku-indico a la mujer de 110-quizas 55-90, quien me sonrió-

Nanao Ise, vice capitana de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami-una joven de lentes enormes y ojos aun mas, sonrió -…Izuru Kira, teniente de Rose, y…-Otro rubio afeminado, y comenzó a señalar a los compañeros de Ichigo.

Ya no preste atención. Shinji había entrado y estaba buscándome.

-¡AAAAAAAAH!-exclamo Matsumoto captando mi mirada-¡Esta no es forma de vestirse para una fiesta! ¡Lisa!

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión, Hiyori?-pregunto lisa que acudió rápidamente al llamado.

-¡Vamos a vestirla! ¡Casi tiene el tamaño de una muñeca! ¡Que linda!-anuncio con emoción. Quise protestar pero Matsumoto me tomo fuertemente del brazo y se dispuso a seguir a Lisa, junto con unas chicas mas que no podía ver en medio de los sacudones.

En mi habitación, habían entrado Orihime, Rukia, Lisa, Mashiro, la mayoría de que entre sus gritos escuche "asociación de mujeres shinigami" y el Quincy.

-¡Hiyori-san!-Saludaba la princesa, mientras Matsumoto me sentaba en una silla con fuerza y preparaba algo de su cartera-¡Rangiku-san te dejara hermosa!

-¡Oigan!-interrumpió Yoruichi, convertida en gato negro con el obvio objetivo de ahorrar espacio-¡Tengan cuidado o las matara en el intento! Ella no es de quienes se arreglan.

-¿Cómo no?-inquirió Rukia, y le siguió con un tono emocional-Una mujer debe de estar hermosa para que un hombre la encuentre y así cumplir los objetivos de la vida.

-Rukia, no seas loca-corrigió Lisa, ante la mirada decepcionada de la novia de Ichigo, y ordeno:-Rangiku, ponle sombras.

-Arquea sus pestañas-exigió Mashiro

-Tiñe sus labios-exigió el gato.

-¡BASTA!-Rugí-¿Qué demonios quieren hacerme?

-Ponerte hermosa-contesto Matsumoto, con algún objeto extraño en la mano.

-Matsumoto- se metió Soi-Fon-¿A quién quieres entregar este pobre ejemplo de mujer?

-¡HEY TÚ!- rechine los dientes.

-yo creo que Hiyori-san es bonita así como está ahora-hablo por primera vez la mocosa esa que le hacía sonrisitas a Shinji cuando él la había dado un beso en la frente.

-¿y tu quien eres? ¿Cómo me conoces?-inquirí, acusadora.

-Hinamori Momo-se presento con voz de ángel.- Hirako-kun no ha hecho más que hablarme de usted.

-¡Es una amiga de Shinji, Hiyori!-anuncio la morena, con tono burlón.

Shinji seguramente estaba abusando de la confianza de esta niña, queriendo molestarme a mí. Pero no le permitiría hacerlo. Si quiere jugar ¡Adelante! La tiene a ella. No yo.

-¿Es él, el hombre afortunado, dueño del corazón de Hiyori?-pregunto la estúpida de Rukia

-¡Aaaaaaaaah! ¿El? ¡No!-Matsumoto pego un grito agudo.

-Déjame decirte, Rangiku-intervino Lisa-que ellos pasaban mucho rato juntos antes de que Shinji recuperara su puesto.

-¿Ese perezoso, pervertido que alguna vez se me quedo mirando los pechos irrespetuosamente?-

_¿Ah?, _pensé.

-¡Pero mira tu escote, Rangiku-san!-sugirió Rukia-¡Es imposible que no te miren!

-¡Yo quiero respeto!-le contesto, algo ofendida.

-¡Chicas!- intercedió el Quincy-¿Van a decir que necesitan de mi?

-Un vestido para esta niña-admitió Matsumoto.

Uryu acomodó sus lentes cuidadosamente, sumiso y tranquilo…Para luego gritarme.

-¿¡QUE YA NO HABIA HECHO UN VESTIDO PARA TI?! -

-¿¡Esa cosa horrorosa, de poca calidad, barata, y rota?!-desafié para que no me hiciera recordar el tema del vestido.*

-¿barata?-repitió espantado.

-Ni siquiera me lo puse, era horrible…-

-¿Qué dices? ¡No tienes idea de que material estaba hecho!- se excusó algo más molesto.

-Por supuesto que si… ¡Era tela de vagabundo!-

Arrugó la nariz y, por poco, no le revienta una vena de la frente.

-Ahora veras…-amenazo con voz grave-Si una mujer…No…Si una niña dice que el vestido fue un fracaso…-trató de aceptarlo, él sabía que iba a perder conmigo.-entonces, por mi honor Quincy, en este momento tendrás el vestido más fino que hayas visto.

-Cierra la boca, Quincy- él estaba siendo un completo idiota.

Las chicas que no sabían del tema que estábamos hablando, se nos quedaron mirando. ¿Porque no podía salir corriendo? ¿Que era peor: Shinji o estos?

_¡Esto me estaba rebasando! ¡Más que rebasando!_

-Rangiku-san y demás, encárguense del maquillaje y de su pelo-Así, de pronto, Uryu había tomado el control-Yo tomaré las medidas.

-Si-Asintieron todas.

-Y si pueden, oblíguenla a darse un baño.

-¿¡Qué te pasa?!- gruñí, a la vez que las idiotas empezaron a sacar infinidad de cosas de la cartera de Matsumoto.

-Labial, base… ¡Perdí mi delineador!-

No quería saber qué demonios era ese objeto perdido.

-Oigan, estúpidas- avisé y todas dirigieron sus ojos a mí-¡Mas les vale que salgan de aquí ahora o las golpeare!

-¿Crees poder con todas nosotras?- indago, desafiante, la subordinada del gato.

-Claro que si-dije muy segura.

Con mi confianza tirada al suelo, mi energía gastada y mi rostro pintado como un payaso, Boing-Boing y Mashiro me tironearon hacia la reunión con el objetivo de presentarme a cualquier teniente disponible.

Kensei tomaba un vaso de sake y cuando me vio, escupió el trago.

-¡Hiyori!-exclamo-¿Qué demonios le hicieron?

-Se ve hermosa ¿No es así?-decía Kuna

-Mashiro, se veía mejor como una niña-asumió casi apenado.

No sé si me veía bien o mal, pero tenía los ojos de todos encima y, para colmo, no tardarían en llegar los de Shinji.

-No te queda mal…Pero no es tu estilo, Hiyori-asumió Rose y dirigiéndose a Mashiro, inquirió:-¿Por qué torturas al monito?

-¿¡Hiyori-san?!-exclamo Ichigo-¿Eres tú, endemoniada mocosa?

Exhale.

-¡Cierra la boca, Ichigo!-

-¿Fuiste la de la idea, Inoue?-acusó observando a la ridícula princesa.

-¿Por qué crees eso, Kurosaki-kun?-

-Es extraño que haya dejado vivo a la que le hizo esto-se reía maliciosamente.

-Ya cumpliste con tu cometido, Kuna-dije con voz seca-me largo de aquí-

Mashiro se volvió penosa y observo a Kensei como si dijera" ¿Qué hice mal?"

Afuera había una canilla. Estaba decidida a buscarla para sacarme la tremenda mascara de maquillaje. Desafortunadamente, la estrategia no había funcionado y el imbécil depravado me siguió.

-Esa sombra gris no te queda mal -decía Shinji, burlándose, de mi derrota.

-¿Por qué no me dejas tranquila, idiota?-propuse.

Un nuevo par de sandalias estaban decoradas con tiras de tela del cual obviamente no pude distinguir, tenia puesto un vestido-parecido al que ya había usado*-de "azul claro al 40%"-como había oído hablar a Ishida en medio de tanta pelea-, con el largo demasiado por arriba de mis rodillas y sin chance de nada, mi pelo otra vez estaba suelto.

-¿Recuerdas cuando usaste el primer vestido solo para contrariarme?...Este te queda mejor-

Más le valía no acordarse de esa mierda.

-¡Tú crees que es lindo!-grite, ignorando el estúpido y avergonzante recuerdo-¡Pero dos personas sujetaron mis piernas! ¡Dos más mis brazos y mi cabeza! ¡Y no me hagas decirte cuantas me desvistieron!

Suspiro otra vez.

- Si quieres…- aseveró-solo se necesita una persona para sacarte la ropa… ¿Sabes?-

Pervertido. Me di cuenta de que fruncí aun más el ceño. La cara volvía a arderme de la vergüenza.

-¿De verdad quieres estar tan sola?-asumió casi inequívoco de mi respuesta.

-No quiero que una modelo venga a decirme cómo vestirme-respondí-Sólo quiero estar con mi grupo, es todo.

La sociedad de almas me había dado uno al expulsarnos…pero tiempo después me lo quitaba.

Mashiro era el ejemplo. Extrañaba tanto a Kensei, tanto, que una noche la oí llorar, y yo no soy precisamente de las que lo notaria, pero al estar la casa tan vacía... Para ella, el era como su padre: la regañaba por todo, le preparaba desayuno y almuerzos, meriendas y cenas luego de muchas insistencias o arropaba en las noches frías a la inquieta…Ella notó mucho más que nadie su ausencia.

¿Entonces cual era mi problema? No tenía con quien descargar tanta ira…Y cuando regresa por fin, pretende algo más.

Shinji me observaba con los mismos ojos con los que lo hacía en el parque.

Me aterrorizaba, por primera vez, lo que pudiera hacerme.

-No vuelvas a hacer lo que hiciste hoy, Shinji-advertí-o te arrancare la cabeza.

-¿Qué hice hoy?-insinuó.

La puerta del almacén se abrió hacia afuera. Una interrupción perfecta, o eso creí.

- Hirako-kun-llamo la mocosa de Shinji-¿Estás bien?

-Si Momo-aseguró con una sonrisa-no te preocupes

-¿Me llamas si algo anda mal?

Ya no lo soporte. Rompí las tiras de mis nuevas sandalias unidas a mis piernas, y la use contra su cara. Una de sus mejillas quedo roja por el impacto.

-¿P-Por qué me golpea Hiyori-san?-tartamudeo, asustada.

-¡No ves que eres estúpida!-Exclame-¡No puedes ser tan amable con él! ¡Te traicionara y te abandonara!

La mocosa me observo sorprendida y a punto de llorar. Luego dirigió su mirada a Shinji.

-¡Yo protegeré a Hirako-kun! -aseguro-No importa lo que él llegase a hacer o cuanto me lastimes…ese es mi deber.

Cuando iba a golpearla otra vez Shinji se interpuso entre ambas.

-¡basta, Hiyori!-ordeno

-¡Aléjala de mi!-exigí con un rugido-¡Déjame en paz! ¡No vuelvas a tratar lo que hiciste!

Note que Shinji estaba indignado. Le ayudo a levantarse y verifico el estado de su mejilla con una… ¡caricia!

-Dile lo que hiciste- sisee

-¿Decirle qué?-

-¿Decirme qué, Hirako-kun?-

-Lo que hiciste en el parque- demandé

El estúpido de Shinji volvió a suspirar ante la atónita mirada de esa mocosa.

-Bese a Hiyori, Momo-confeso con la cabeza baja-No quería contártelo…pero no puedo ocultarte nada…ese fue el trato…

La fastidiosa esa me miro, otra vez, sorprendida, de arriba hacia abajo…hasta sonreír.

-¿Por fin?-pregunto.

-Si-acepto Shinji, con voz vacía.

-Mejor los dejo-

-¿QUÉ?- emití un grito.

Hinamori se fue por donde vino.

_¡Genial! ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?_

-Hiyori-Nombró en susurros-Momo es mi teniente, no es nada de lo que hayas creído-

-¡No mientas!

-Aizen también la uso cuando era su subordinada y trato de matarla varias veces…-declaro penosamente-No tienes idea de cuánto la lastimó…mucho más que a nosotros.

-¿Pretendes que le tenga lastima?-deduje, encogiendo los hombros.

-Eso es lo que me une a ella- declaró, haciendo caso omiso a mi reacción-Además se ha vuelto una gran amiga…por fin puedo confiar en una subordinada y ella en su capitán-

-¿El trato?-desvié, investigando.

-Nos prometimos saber todo de la vida del otro…Si yo me entero de algo de ella, sin que me lo haya contado entonces la invitaría a comer…-

-Y después no quieres que yo piense cosas raras…-asumí.

-Es solo una gran amiga…-

-Como tu amiga Lisa a la que le miras el trasero todo el dia…-acusé algo molesta-¿Qué vas a hacer con Momo, ah? ¿Jugaran Kancho todo el dia?

-No te pongas celosa, mi niña.-

-¡Que estupideces dices!-masculle, y cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

-Dime cuándo te traicione, Hiyori…-susurro con voz delicada y mirada seria.

-Me dejaste aquí, estúpido- confesé, para que sintiera toda la culpa ¡Ha!

-Ya te dije que no quise hacerlo. El abuelo nos llamó y bueno…-

-¡Idiota!... ¡Hijo de perra!-maldije, cerrando los ojos, casi arrancándome el pelo con las manos.

-¿Qué?-se indignó, mostrándome otra vez todos sus dientes.

Con una fuerte patada en medio del pecho, lo hice salir volando hasta chocar con un árbol cercano al almacén.

-¡Ah! ¡Maldito mono!-exclamo.

Con su rápido Shunpo, se reincorporó y reapareció detrás de mí. Con una codicia muy conocida, impulsé la curva de mi brazo hacia él, hacia su estomago.

Sin quedarse atrás, me tomó con sus brazos y estos rodearon todo mi pecho.

-¡Deja de jugar, estúpida!-pidió con su voz chillona.

La pelea continuó por quizás media hora más…

Resumen próximo capítulo: _Afianzaba sus dedos a mi pelo y lo sujetaba, como si estuviera asegurándose de que no me escaparía, mientras mis manos, independientes a mi mente-claro está-, se clavaban en su espalda._

+Gracias lectores x los reviews que me dan más ganas de subir capítulos…

Gracias a Monamar y Al-chan… ¡Shiyori! …y espero Juli todavía siga leyéndome… ¡Qué emoción! ¡La imaginación cruza fronteras!

_*_en el juego "BLEACH BLADE BATTLERS 2"Hiyori usa un hermoso vestido celeste, aun con el kanji "saru", para molestar a Shinji…

Él le había dicho "vieja" luego de que ella lo golpeara a él y a Ichigo, por lo que Hiyori queda algo consternada…eso deduje yo con mi escasa audición del japonés…

Supuse que Hiyori le pregunta a Ichigo si la ve como una vieja…el por supuesto no sabe que contestar y empieza la búsqueda.

Ichigo-por supuesto, obligado y amenazado-consigue la nueva vestimenta luego de recibir palizas de Shuhei y Matsumoto, Rukia e Ishida para la pequeña y contradictoria Vizard… (Ah deduje que le obliga a preguntar a Matsumoto por sus atributos gigantescosLa BOING-BOING y, luego Hiyori pone voz de sorpresa y encanto al ver los lentes de Uryu : O)

Por supuesto, Shinji al verla se sorprende, titubea…no se que mas dice que hace que Hiyori se enfurezca, grite, se ponga su ropa normal y lo estrangule nuevamente ante la mirada desentendida de Ichigo.

Kubo, por lo menos, dio una pequeña ilusión a los fans que amamos a estos dos Vizards…Así que el que sepa traducir japonés, yo armo el video con sonido claro, pero no va tener mucha calidad quizás 640x480 o me aconsejan un sitio para ver la trama esay averiguamos todos juntos que pasó…DIGANME ¿NO LES PICÓ LA CURIOSIDAD AHORA CON LAS SUPOSICIONES Y LA POCA INFORMACION QUE DI? XD


	6. Chapter 6

**6- Una medida absurda.**

En el momento que me fui a mi habitación desafiando la pelea con el idiota de Shinji, supe lo que pasaría, pero en realidad y en primer lugar, busque las colitas para atar mi irritable cabello en un par de coletas ya que no me dejaba pelear.

Cuando Shinji dentro del cuarto me tiro una piedra en la cabeza, la expresión de entusiasmo desapareció instantáneamente al ver mi cama.

-¡Genial!-exclame sarcásticamente -¿Por qué mejor no desenvainas tu katana?

Con una sonrisa con la que el infeliz me mostraba todos sus perfectos y homogéneos dientes, se coloco frente a mí y volvió a besarme impetuosamente, mientras me aplastaba con sus brazos contra él, durante casi un minuto, oprimiéndome sin control contra su pecho. Mis manos depredadoras, rodearon su cuello y empezaron a arrancarle su cabello, ridículamente, mucho más sedoso que el mío.

Sentía mi respiración entrecortada, colisionando en su mejilla, y el calor de esos labios tan atrevidos y endemoniados. Sus manos empezaron subir por mis caderas, donde las detuve de un golpe, pero entendí el objetivo de inmediato. Debido a mi pequeña estatura, me levanto en el aire para tirarme sobre el colchón al instante.

Sobre mí, una de sus manos recorrió desde mi pecho, mi cuello, hasta llegar a mi rostro, mientras me imponía sus labios.

Ya había perdido el control de la situación. Tenía la cabeza desatada del cuerpo. Estaba absoluta y totalmente cegada y sumisa ante este depravado.

Aun así, sentía el ardor por doquier. No podía detenerlo. ¡No podía detenerme! El roce de su boca y la mía, una que solo sabia molestar y la otra decir groserías, que recobraban la existencia después de tanto tiempo; la exigencia que demostraban esos labios queriendo profundizar aun mas, queriendo sobrepasar el límite de esa necesidad y hambre…por llamarle así, ambas turbulentas; la osadía que _nos_ invadía dejaba atrás más de 100 años de ese gran precio que un Dios falso nos obligo a llevar sobre los hombros, con una sensación que subía hasta oprimir mi pecho y llevarse hasta mi aliento…Me besaba de tal manera que debería ser ilegal, afianzando sus dedos a mi pelo, sujetándolo-desatando mis coletas-como si estuviera asegurándose de que no me escaparía, mientras mis manos, independientes a mi mente-claro está-se aferraban a su cabello.

De pronto, algo empezó a ir mal: Una de sus manos se poso sobre uno de mis pequeños atributos…

Casi oí el chasquido del interruptor en mi cabeza, cuando reaccione a la brutalidad de los hechos.

Abrí los ojos y lo golpeé, arrojándolo al suelo al mismo tiempo que pegaba un grito de sorpresa y sobresalto.

-¡Eres mezquina!-

-¡Tu también!-refute, con mirada envenenada, enseñándole mi dedo anular vacio.

Su expresión desinteresada de siempre volvió a su rostro.

-¿Eso quieres?-

En medio de su cara enterré mi puño con fuerza.

-Solo si quieres tenerme-

-¡Demonios! ¡Nunca bromeaste acerca de ese tema!

-¡Claro que no! ¿Porque lo creíste?

-Eres una niña maleducada-

Lo mire con ojos llenos de furia.

-Y no pensé que harías el papel de niña buena-agregó, con ojos extrañados.

-¡Hmph!-me queje-¡Eres un tonto, Shinji!

Shinji suspiro y me miro a los ojos, casi indignado.

-¡Pero tú me odias! ¡Ni siquiera sé porque pasa esto!-

-¿No sabes?-

-No-

Hubo casi diez segundos de incomodo silencio entre ambos, pero el amplio sonido del rock de la reunión invadió la habitación.

-¿Eres un idiota o estás loco?-asumí

-Quizás ambos-

Su tono despreocupado, empezó a preocuparme a mí.

-Quizás soy un idiota de tantos golpes que me has dado. ¿No te has puesto a pensar en eso?

-¿Estas tomándome el pelo?-

-Solo digo que posiblemente quise besarte en el parque para liberarme de una vez de tus endemoniados golpes, o para callarte-dedujo acomodándose el cabello, casi inexpresivo– porque no hay forma de acercarse a ti, a menos, que te haga la contra-.

-O eres masoquista-masculle

-¿No has pensado que puedo esquivar tus golpes?-desafió.

-No pienso en eso-respondí-tampoco pienso en porqué eres idiota-

Sus ojos se ampliaron.

-¡De eso estoy hablando!

-¿Qué?-susurre, irritada.

-Te la pasas insultándome, golpeándome, -acuso con voz chillona, de espaldas a mí, todavía en el piso-¡creyendo que bajas mi autoestima por más de cien años!...Pero luego llegó Momo, que me demostró que _esto_ no era normal.

_¿Esto?,_ me pregunte extrañada.

-¿…Hinamori…?-susurre…la idea no me entraba en la cabeza.

Tenía una clara idea de _qué expresión _mostraban mis ojos y seguramente aire por la nariz ruidosamente, como un toro frenético.

-¡Sí!-exclamo al voltearse, pero al ver mi cara gritó de espanto:-¡No!

-¿¡Hinamori?!-repetí furiosa.

-¡Por lo menos, no es una terrorista psicológica como tú!-acusó, y seriamente, no estaba jugando.

-¿Terrorista?-reiteré-¡Hace un minuto _querías _con la terrorista!

-¡No lo tomes tan mal! ¡Es la verdad!-insistió con tono indiferente.

**K.O.**

Primero, me cayó una bomba atómica cuando me baboseó en el parque, desolando todo rastro del país que era mi mente… ¿Y ahora, luego de sobrevivir, me daba una patada en los dientes?

… … ¿…?

-¡Estúpido! ¡Idiota!-palabras que salieron del fondo de mí…-¡Aléjate de mi!¡Fuiste tú el que se le ocurrió joderme así!¡Vete a la mierda!-

-¿Sabes qué?-suspiro y cerró los ojos-¡Olvídalo!

-¿Olvidar que?-

-¡Que esta noche sucedió!-

-¡Nada importante sucedió hoy, estúpido Shinji! -

El idiota esbozo una sonrisa ancha de sarcasmo y salió por mi puerta, para luego cerrarla de un portazo.

No imagine que reaccionaria así. ¡Pero no tenía derechos! ¡Hace tiempo quiso lastimarme con un grave Kancho! Y no iba a permitírselo ahora**…**_**Lastimarme**_** con **_**otra cosa**_** sin **_**matrimonio**_**.**

Esas palabras quizás suenan como castigo, pero lo quiero así. No sé quién demonios me metió la idea en la mente.

Pero este cambio ocurrió debido a la estúpida de _"Momo",_ quien estaba llenándole la cabeza de sonrisas y buenos modales. ¡Claro! ¡Un idiota como Shinji cae fácilmente en personas como ella!

Aun así, decidí no ir detrás de él. Las chicas no buscan problemas con el sexo opuesto…me refiero a esta clase de problemas.

"_pero se irá sin despedirse... otra vez..."_

¡Que se vaya! ¡No es más que un idiota!

¿Qué quería? ¿Qué me pareciera a la descerebrada de su teniente? ¿Qué sonriera inútilmente para atraerlo? ¡No! Me niego a esa idea definitivamente.

En un acto de desesperación e incomprensión, desgarre el vestido y me uniformé con mi equipo deportivo rojo, atando mis cabellos, en dos coletas altas a ambos lados de mi cabeza.

Con la nariz tapada y los ojos hinchados, premonición de un gran diluvio, me tire a mi cama a ver si esta clase de furia podía ser pasajera.

Resumen próximo cap.:_ -Hiyori-san ¿Qué hace aquí?-interrogaba la mocosa, recién levantándose de la cama del imbécil._

Thank you so much my readers! I love your reviews!

¡Uh! Me agarro un atacazo de ingles…En fin, si es un poco corto pero la idea también era cortita así que…

Déjenme reviews, por fis…Es lindo saber que piensan…

Un abrazo para Shiyori, Al-chan y Monamar…y los demás lectores que ¡todavía no puedo memorizar sus nombres XD pero eso no significa que estoy súper mega agradecida!

Estoy publicando el dia 20-12-12 la edición del capitulo 5 y el nuevo 6…Si no me presento unos días antes de navidad…¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!


	7. Chapter 7

**7-La sorpresa **

_-¡Tú me odias!-asumía Shinji-¡Ni siquiera sé porque pasa esto!_

_-Yo...no te odio-susurraba mi boca en un tímido suspiro._

_Aquel tonto se acercaba a mí dispuesto a pertenecerme…_

Un rayo de luz matutino atentó contra mis sentidos.

Había soñado con aquel idiota.

Me froté los ojos, pero, note que alguien me había tenido el detalle de arroparme.

_¡Shinji!,_ deduje.

Desesperada, _- ¿yo? Sí _- por una respuesta, salte de mi cama y baje las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Lisa. Seguramente, ella sabría algo: Estaba al tanto, en parte, cuando Shinji tramaba alguna estupidez en contra mía y trataba de avisarme para evitar que destruyera el almacén en la persecución en la que siempre, nuestras peleas derivaban.

Abrí, entonces, la puerta con fuerza y me encontré con algo sumamente desagradable.

Lisa estaba tirada en el suelo-_en realidad, eso deduje, ya que no podía ver su rostro , oculto por los defectos de la cama, pero esa pollera exageradamente corta, hacia fácil el reconocimiento_-por los efectos del Sake lo más probable, mientras que a su lado, yacían el rubio compañero afeminado de Rose-su teniente- y el tipo del 69 en el rostro.

Quise retirarme sin hacer ruido, pero, en el maldito movimiento en el que descubrí tal vergonzosa escena, resulto que Matsumoto estaba sentada detrás de la puerta que ocultaba lo que sea que habían estado haciendo, y se despertó, me retuvo del brazo izquierdo, como quien no quiere testigos.

-¡Hiyori! ¿Qué haces aquí?-inquirió aun con el aliento apestando a alcohol-No debes entrar a una habitación sin tocar…podría quedar expuesta.

Quise protestar pero su ebria mirada y la mía enfurecida se fijaron, casi al mismo tiempo, en ese frio y, representativamente, cálido metal que rodeaba uno de mis dedos… de la mano de mi brazo que ella sostenía.

Matsumoto amplio los ojos y formo una "O" con los labios, colmados de sorpresa.

Incomodidad. Simple y evitable incomodidad.

Otra vez, el corazón me golpeaba con fuerza. Otra vez me invadía ese miedo o ansiedad, uno muy distinta a la que se me presentaba en cualquier pelea, ¡Y mierda! ¡No encontraba coraje para enfrentarlo!

-¿De verdad, Hirako es tu…?

-N…-

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!-Matsumoto, de manera sorprendente recuperando la sobriedad para molestarme, pego un grito extenso y agudo, con el que logró despertar a la mayoría de los restantes de la reunión.

¡Maldita! ¡No necesitaba que nadie más lo supiera!

En un arrebato, dirigí mi palma izquierda a su boca, cerrándosela.

¡Suficiente con esta mierda! Corrí, con mi velocidad, hacia podría estar Shinji: su habitación.

De una patada, saque su puerta de mi camino y, se emitió un grito de asombro y susto por parte de quien estuviera allí adentro.

Afortunadamente para Shinji, el no estaba ahí.

-Hiyori-san ¿Qué hace aquí?-interrogaba la mocosa, recién levantándose de la cama del imbécil que me había puesto una alianza.

Ese momento fue como descubrir una mentira, una mentira que solo me brindaba furia y me irritaba el cuerpo.

-¡Voy a matarte, Hinamori!-amenace gritando.

La mocosa saltó de la cama, tomó su katana y ésta chocó contra la mía, que casi sin darme cuenta había desenvainado rápidamente, en un fuerte chillido. Espantada, salió del cuarto quizás para buscar una mejor posición. Los demás quisieron acudir al rescate cuando nos vieron pelear.

-¡BAN…KAI! aulló Ichigo-¡Tensa Zangetsu!-la katana de mi alumno entonces se volvió fina y precisa.

-¿Que anda mal contigo, colmilluda?-interrogó, produciendo el encuentro de su katana y mi Kubikuri Orochi, y acortando la distancia entre mi enemiga y yo.

-¡No es de tu incumbencia Ichigo!-reñí -¡Y te dije que usaras el Bankai como último recurso, estúpido!-le recordé, para al instante, guiar mi reiatsu a la hoja de mi katana justo en el momento en que Tensa Zangetsu volvió a tocarla, con el fin de alejarlo y hacer salir a su portador. Ichigo chocó fuertemente contra el suelo.

Fije mi objetivo. Hinamori estaba detrás de Matsumoto.

-¿Qué te pasa, tonta?-inquirió enfadado, el enano capitán de la decima división.

-¡No te interesa!-volví a rugir.

La Hyorinmaru del enano choco contra mi Kubikuri Orochi, pero no pudo hacer nada contra ella, cuando ordene un simple hadou con una mano contra su pecho, y este también salió despedido.

-¡Bakudo 4: Hainawa!-chillo Hinamori mientras una atadura de nivel 4, me había aprisionado a la altura de la cintura.

-¡Estúpida! ¿Crees que un simple "Hainawa" me detendrá?-

Decidida a usar mí mascara, llame a mi hollow.

Extendí mi mano hacia mi rostro para desplegar-.

-Levanta tu cabeza, Wabisuke-anuncio una voz extraña, cuando una hoz de curvas rectas rodeo mi cuello -¡Debería saber qué clase de aliados tiene Hinamori-kun, Hiyori-san!

Mareo y fastidio. Caí, primero de rodillas, ante Kira que, en un segundo se había colocado frente a mí. Shinji apareció entonces, saliendo del antiguo cuarto de Hachi, y me observo preocupado. Luego caí completamente, mi cuerpo pesaba demasiado.

-¡Déjenla!-Exigió Shinji-¡Basta Kira!-

-Casi mata a Hinamori…-se excuso el enano sacudiéndose algo de polvo

-¡Te dije que estaría bien, Shiro-chan! –insistió la mocosa

-¡Maldita!-rugí.

Me pesaban hasta los dedos, y lo peor de todo, no podía salir corriendo.

-¡Hiyori! ¡Eres muy mala conmigo!-acuso penosa Matsumoto-¡Yo te vestí bonita y te maquille! ¡Yo te posibilite la noche que pasaste con Shinji!-

-¿¡HAH?!-nos impresionamos todos. Shinji me observo entrecerrando los ojos, casi furioso, como si me dijera que no le deje hacerlo.

-Rangiku ¿De qué hablas?-inquirió curiosa, la fanática de los conejos

-Los vi recostados en el cuarto de Hiyori –confeso-¡Y tengo pruebas!-

Matsumoto saco un móvil. Entonces los rostros de ellos, cuando la zorra les mostraba las posibles imágenes, se volvieron rojos.

-¡Ah!-exclamo-¡Que mal que no saque mas fotos! ¡Orihime es un problema santo en estos casos!

Cuando el idiota de Shinji tomó la cámara, solo suspiro aliviado.

-Rangiku-desafío Shinji-Todavía no ha pasado nada, dos segundos después de esa imagen me fui.-

…

Había resultado que Shinji volvió a mi habitación pero yo me encontraba dormida, entonces me besó sin que pudiera percibirloimagen que Matsumoto logro tomarluego me arropo y me coloco el anillo.

-¡Maaaatsumotooooo!-regaño el enano-¿Por qué eres tan pervertida?

-¡Ah, capitán! ¡Yo solo quería saber quién era el dueño de Hiyori!-se excuso-¡No pensé que sería el perezoso de Hirako!

-Shiro-chan, no seas tan duro con ella, por favor-suplico el ángel de rostro idiota-todo es mi culpa. Yo cause todo el malentendido-

-¡Basta de culparte, Momo!- imploró Shinji-¡Ella es la testaruda, irracional, bruta, animal, infantil y arrogante, no tú!-

-Sigue, Shinji-propuse-Sigue

Ichigo, enano y Kira se calmaron. Shinji reprocho a los demás Vizards o tenientes de haberse quedados quietos. Estos respondieron que no querían enfrentarse a mí, Shinji solo volvió a suspirar.

-¿Qué piensas de tu anillo?-interrogó un poco mas aliviado, cuando todos nos dejaron en el centro del almacén-¿Satisfecha?

Con mucha fuerza, me coloco boca arriba.

Observe la alianza, no pude saber el material ya que me había invadido un aire terrible de asesina.

-Eres muy terca-se lamento-Estas cosas son las que te matan.

-¿Piensas que no lo sé?-rete.

Parado, esbozo una sonrisa ancha mostrándome otra vez esa sonrisa irritante de burla. Sólo fruncí el ceño, arrepintiéndome.

-¡No me mires así!-exigió con _esa_ voz de pervertido-¡No tienes idea de lo que puedo hacerte en ese estado!

-¡No te atrevas, idiota!-exhale furiosa.

Shinji poso con suavidad su boca sobre la mía, dejando caer algo de su cabello en mi cara. ¡Estaba besándome de la misma manera! ¡Estaba haciendo lo mismo! ¡Qué aburrido seria esto!

Pero, como si supiera lo que estaba pensado, me obligo a cerrar los ojos con sus manos _¡Se ve que no los había dejado caer!_ Y entonces su lengua profundizo dentro de mi boca, empezando-y sin dejar uno solo- a pasear, a recorrer cada milímetro de ella, además de ese circular complemento suyo, tibio y…¿Qué?¿¡AÚN TENIA EL ARO EN LA LENGUA?!Y lo peor ¿¡NO ME ABURRÍA CON QUE LO TUVIERA?!

_¡No, eso no podía ser! ¡No son más que ridículas ideas humanas!,_ me insistí.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Mi cuerpo se estremeció cuando ese piercing hacía lo que quería conmigo! ¡Maldición! Si no me funcionaba el cuerpo _¡Ya sea de cualquier forma! ¿¡Como lo detendría!?_

Cuando su lengua retrocedió un poco, mordí uno de sus labios, con leve aprisionamiento pero con suficiente fuerza para hacerle arrepentirse de lo que estaba haciendo.

Trato de alejarse pero no pudo.

-¿Vas a dejar de hacer eso, idiota?-Amenace, entre titubeos, con los dientes apretándole su labio inferior -¿O te arranco la boca?

Con sus ojos llenos de ambición reprimida se quejo tratando de emitir un grito.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo!-asintió-¡Suéltame!

-¡No tienes idea de cuánto esperaba oír eso, estúpido!-dije con mi boca libre, mientras él hacia algo parecido a un puchero.

Mi cuerpo seguía entumecido…fue motivo de burla para él. Volvió a sonreír, y me molesto no saber en que estaba pensando.

-Creo que voy a hacer esto como se debe-

Rote los ojos. _¿A qué se refería?_

-¿Quieres pasar junto a mí el resto de vida que nos queda o prefieres que cada uno tome su camino?-susurro, poniendo los puntos.

Entorne los ojos de la sorpresa que me estaba dando. Nunca pensé que lo haría.

-¿Dices lo que piensas, no es así?-

-Sabes que si, estúpida-acepto, seriamente, observando ambas alianzas que ahora, de alguna forma, aunque de manera extraña, nos unían.-Pero tienes que contestarme.

-Acepto-susurre en voz muy baja.

-¿Qué aceptas?-

-Casarme contigo, idiota.- _¿_E_staba molestándome?_

-¡Hey, yo nunca dije casarnos!-recordó.

-¿Ah?-

-Te dije si querías estar junto a mi o que me fuera-

¡Mierda! Los nervios me habían traicionado. Había escuchado cualquier cosa.

-¡Entonces, vete al diablo!-chille.

-No me voy nada, tonta…Además ya aceptaste ser mi...- desafió, girando la muñeca tratando de buscar la palabra correcta para agregar:-novia y futura…bueno _eso. _

Apretó nuevamente sus labios sobre los míos esta vez con un poco mas de delicadeza.

-Tu pelo me está molestando-susurre en sus comisuras.-Ahora me pica la nariz…

Con una sonrisa simple, uso los dedos para aliviar la picazón y sonrió, casi como Kisuke lo hace, con cada musculo y venas de su rostro.

-No me mires así, idiota…No me gusta…-

Rompió en una carcajada y mostro otra vez su original sonrisa burlona y cínica.

Cuando los capitanes se fueron, incluyendo _mi_ idiota, solo la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami, y el metido del Quincy, quedaron en el almacén-a excepción de Yachiru, quien era muy niña para lo que, supuestamente, la asociación de estúpidas, tenía que hablar conmigo-.

Ante mi mirada atónita, cada una daba consejos:

SoiFon decía que yo era tan tonta por caer en una trampa de Hirako, que debería ser inteligente como "Yoruichi-sama"…aunque, ésta se haya enredado con Urahara.

Kiyone y Hinamori insistían en que la inocencia es la mayor belleza. Aunque eso no fuera lo que llamo la atención a Shinji de mi y aun ni siquiera sé qué fue.

Rukia y Orihime mostraban ropas inocentes, de colores y diarias que podría ponerme.

El Quincy contradecía a la princesa y su amiga con ropas "ligeramente" elegantes.

Matsumoto y Lisa exponían ropas extremadamente pervertidas y rojas, y asegurándome que ello mantendría vivo el fuego y que hablarían conmigo sobre el encuentro más "hermoso" que aun me faltaba vivir, luego de mi matrimonio.

Nanao Ise reprochaba e insistía que no le enseñaran cosas depravadas a una niña.

Yoruichi trataba de calmarlas evitando que las matara y Mashiro me retenía en la silla para que escuchara a la asociación.

Solo se callaron un momento cuando les grite: -¡Oigan! ¡Todo eso no es necesario! ¡Mate a golpes a Shinji desde que tengo memoria! ¡Eso es lo que sirve!-

Se miraron entre ellas un segundo y se echaron a reír.

No entendí porqué… quizás eran demasiado estúpidas para entender ¿Cuál sería la otra razón?


End file.
